Officer Down: Soul Mates
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Morgan's in trouble with Garcia, Dave's on the floor and Hotch and Emily get good news. Oh! Jack's here too. HP MG JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Officer Down campers. We're at Soul Mates. Anyone else think this episode was just a whole lot creepy? Yeah me too. So, we've got a Jack story here. Not really going to touch much on the episode itself, I don't think. I might, who knows. My stories never go as planned. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! *clears throat* Not at all sure why I sounded so happy about that...

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Mr. Dave?"

Dave looked up from his paperwork and saw Jack standing in his office doorway. He knew the young Hotchner had been at the office since Haley had dropped him off at lunch but was confused at why he was standing in his office.

"What's up kiddo?" Dave asked, motioning Jack into the room. The small boy walked over to Dave, who picked him up, placing him on his lap.

"That mean lady is in Daddy's office, yelling at him." Jack said. "He told me to go find Emmy but she's not there."

Dave glanced out at the bullpen and saw that Emily was indeed missing from her desk.

"What mean lady?" Dave asked.

Jack wrinkled his nose. "Struss."

Dave bit back a laugh. "That's Strauss Jack."

Jack nodded. "Yeah her. She looks funny."

This time Dave let the laugh out and smiled when Jack started giggling.

"So, you wanna sit with me until Strauss leaves or Emily comes back?" Dave asked, once he and Jack calmed down.

Jack nodded. "Yeah!"

Dave spun his chair so he and Jack were facing his desk. "Alright then, let's see if we can find something for you to do."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch glared at Strauss as she left his office. He wondered exactly how much trouble he'd get in for her magically 'disappearing'. Normally it wouldn't be worth the effort but she all but scared Jack right out of his office. Speaking of Jack, he looked out his window and frowned. Okay, Emily wasn't at her desk but he could hear Jack's laughing from somewhere. Standing up, Hotch headed out of his office and followed the sound of his son. He walked to Dave's office and smiled at the sight. The two were sitting on the floor, papers all around them along with crayons and pens. The two were drawing.

"Trying to get your youth back Dave?" Hotch asked.

Jack's head snapped up. "Daddy! We're coloring!"

Hotch chuckled. "I can see that buddy. How'd you get Mr. Dave on the floor though?"

Jack looked at the man at his side. "He fell."

Hotch looked at Dave with a raised brow. "Fell, Dave?"

Dave huffed. "I crouched to see what he was looking at and lost my balance."

"And you didn't get back up because?" Hotch asked, crossing his arms, getting more amused by the second.

"I tolded him since he was sitting now, he could color with me!" Jack said proudly.

"You've got a dictator for a son, Aaron." Dave said.

"Jack is not a dictator." Emily said appearing at Hotch's side.

"Where were you?" Hotch asked.

Emily winced. "Morgan spilled coffee in Garcia's office. I went to save his life."

Dave and Hotch shared Emily's wince. It was known, unless given permission by Garcia, you did not bring liquids into her sanctuary. Morgan was lucky Emily saved his ass.

"Where's Morgan now?" Dave asked.

"Groveling." Emily said with a smirk. "He almost destroyed one of her key boards."

Hotch shook his head. "Well good luck to him. He's gonna need it."

"So I saw Strauss storming down the hall," Emily said. "what did she want?"

Hotch sighed and crossed his arms. "She wanted to know if the rumors about you and I were true."

Emily bit back a curse. "Are we in trouble?"

Dave smiled. "Relax Em, you two are fine."

Hotch looked at his mentor. "So you're the one who slipped that letter under my door last week?"

Dave nodded. "I heard Strauss was sniffing around and talked to the director. Turns out he met his wife in the Bureau too."

"What are you two talking about?" Emily asked.

Hotch held up a hand and moved back to his office fast, coming back with a letter. He handed it to Emily, who opened it.

Agent Hotchner,

It has come to my attention through an anonymous source that you and Agent Prentiss have started a personal, romantic relationship. It has also been brought to my attention by said source that your Section Chief has been looking for a way to cause problems involving your relationship. I have thought it over and as long as the relationship does not effect your jobs in the office or in the field, the Bureau will leave you be.

John Stanus, Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation

P.S. Should Strauss come bothering you, show her this letter. And give me a call so I have a heads up.

Emily stared at the letter in shock. "We've got the okay?"

Aaron nodded. "We do. Strauss was," he paused. "less then pleased when she read the letter."

Emily smirked. "Too bad for her."

"Daddy, can we go home now?" Jack asked with a yawn.

Hotch checked his watch. Just after six. "Sure buddy, help Mr. Dave clean up while Emily and I get our things."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch walked into his and Emily's bedroom after tucking Jack and and found Emily sitting on the bed, reading the letter again.

"The words aren't going to change Em." Hotch said as he changed for bed.

Emily smiled. "I know. Doesn't mean I'm not considering taking a black light to it, looking for some kind of hidden, 'this is a joke'."

Hotch snorted. "The director has a good sense of humor but not that good." he climbed in bed beside Emily and took the letter, placing it on the night stand. "It's real sweetheart, I promise."

Emily kissed him. "Feels weird knowing we don't have to look over our shoulders every time we want to have a private talk in the office."

"Weird in a good way." Hotch said as he lowered Emily into a laying position.

Emily nodded. "A very good way."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Don't suppose I really need to point out where that was going? Good. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
